


Sick Little Angel

by Snowfluff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is a baby, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam is a Little Shit, Sam is unhelpful, Sick Castiel, Sickfic, so is Cas - Freeform, some language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowfluff/pseuds/Snowfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas shows up sick, Dean takes care of him and Sam laughs</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic EVER. I don't ever write so its probably really bad, and I would appreciate some feedback maybe  
> I don't know i tried i'm sorry
> 
>  
> 
> Here's a drawing i did  
> http://tikibirdie.deviantart.com/art/SPN-sick-fic-drawing-456021318?ga_submit_new=10%253A1400908806

Sam and Dean were in their usual crap shoot of a motel when there was a quiet knock at the door. They exchanged cautious looks and Dean got up from his bed, were he had been cleaning his guns to answer it. He was surprised to find Castiel, his eyes and nose red with a fine coat of sweat on his face, his trench coat hanging off one shoulder and his hair somehow messier than usual. He had also apparently managed lose a shoe. “…Cas?”  
“Dean, I’m dying.”  
Cas sniffled as he stepped inside and proceeded to curl himself into a little angel ball on the floor, ignoring the bed five feet away. “I’m going to sleep now. “ He told the floor.

Okay, that was weird, even for Cas.

“Um, Cas..? You okay little buddy?” Dean asked as he poked Cas with his foot as the man (angel, whatever) sniffled in the fetal position on the motel floor.

Yep, definitely weird.

“Cas, what happened? Are you okay?” Sam, who was now standing next to dean, asked, concerned for the little ball of angel. Cas mumbled “I’m dying” to the floor and curled himself into a tighter ball.  
“Yeah, were gonna need more specifics here.”  
Cas huffed, like that was a horribly stupid thing to say and he didn't understand why they wouldn't believe he was dying, and then dutifully listed his ailments, “My head hurts, I can’t breathe through my nose and I've thrown up three times in the last hour. I’m dying.” then sobbed into his chest. Realization dawned on the brothers like a brick to the face.

“Yeah, you’re not dying. You’re sick you drama queen.” Dean tried to sound macho when all he wanted to do was b̶a̶b̶y̶ ̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶s̶i̶c̶k̶ ̶l̶i̶t̶t̶l̶e̶ ̶a̶n̶g̶e̶l̶ kick the angel and tell him to suck it up- not that he’d ever actually do that. “And would you stop talking to the fucking floor!?” He added for good measure 

“The floor understands me!” Cas gave an exasperated huff. 

Sam snorted and Dean just rolled his eyes at the pile of angel on the floor, “Alright let’s get you up…” he mummed while grabbing Cas' shoulder and motioning Sam to get the other one. They tossed the pathetic little angel on the closest bed and received a groan of irritation in response “Careful with him Dean, he’s fragile.” Sam snickered at the little angel as he curled himself into another ball “This is not funny Sam, and I am an angel of the lord, I am not ‘fragile’, do not belittle me” Cas mummed into his knees, effectively dissolving his point.  
Dean rolled his eyes again “Yeah, alright. Does the mighty angel of the lord want some soup?” a pause “...Yes, please.”Cas murmured quietly. Sam snorted again. Dean tucked the angel under the covers and went to get supplies for the ball of grace and germs hiding under the blanket.

Dean returned a few minutes later with everything the feather ball could need; Sam was sitting at the small table by the window doing whatever Sam does on the computer, Cas hadn't moved, but the blanket form the other bed had somehow migrated. when he noticed that Dean had returned Sam caught his eye then glanced at the bed giggling, like Cas being sick was somehow greatest thing to ever happen to them, “Shut up, Sam.” said the pile of blankets, Sam burst out laughing and Dean momentary worried he was going to pull something before rolling his eyes and starting the soup. 

Dean taped Cas in what he assumed to be his shoulder, “Sam, I've warned you once that if you didn't stop poking me, I’d smite you. Do not make me repeat myself.” The angel replied, Sam snickered form the table and Dean briefly wondered what all had happened while he was gone; “S’not Sam, Cas.” 

“…Hello Dean. How long have you been back?” the angel asked, slightly embarrassed at the mistake.

“Really out if it, aint ya?” Dean asked “And why was Sam poking at you? I was gone for like not even five frickin minutes.”

“Because he’s an egotistical, immature demons spawn who enjoys the pain and suffering of others. You should strip him of his clothes, douse him with holy water, and lock him outside to fend for himself in the cold.” The angel replied flatly, Dean looked over at Sam, who was torn between laughter and a full out bitch face, “He kept groaning.” Sam said.  
“Kay, then.” Dean resisted the urge to roll his eyes again “Cas, I made you some soup. You’re gonna have to come out of your nest.” Cas grumbled and popped his head out of the blanket catacomb, “Thank you, Dean.” He said as he took the bowl that was being shoved in his face. Dean glanced at the rumpled trench coat, grimacing, “Hold on, Cas, you can’t sleep in those clothes. You eat; I’ll get you something to wear.” Dean said as he picked up his bag. Cas tilted his head in that way that Dean thought was absolutely a̶d̶o̶r̶a̶b̶l̶e̶ annoying, but didn't say anything.

Sam was watching Cas with curiosity and confusion, “How are you even sick Cas? I thought angels didn’t get sick; or tied for that matter.” Cas looked up with wide eyes, with a noodle hanging from the corner of his mouth, “Fuck you, Winchester, that’s how.” He deadpanned and returned his attention to his bowl. Sam and Dean stared in utter shock for a moment before bursting into laughter; letting the dogged question slide for the fact Mr. ‘angel of the lord’ just told them to fuck off. None of them really wanted to think about the fact cas’ grace was diminishing, and he would inevitably fall, but for now he’s sick and needs to be taken care of.

They planned to play rock, paper, scissors, to see who crashed on the couch, thinking it was unfair to make Cas take the uncomfortable piece of furniture and deciding against another room, but Cas wouldn't have it. “The bed is plenty large for the two of us to share. I see no reason you should have to sleep on the couch.” And Dean was too tied to argue.

Dean crawled into the bed beside castiel, who was now wearing one of his old t-shirts and grey sweat pants, and settled on the farthest edge form the father ball and pulled the shared blanket over himself.  
To be fair, he wasn't expecting the arm around his waist. Dean let out a totally manly and completely understandable sound that was defiantly not a screech, and fell on the floor, narrowly avoiding hitting his head on the nightstand. Sam started giggling like a school girl and gave Dean a ‘You’re so not living this down’ look before rolling over and trying to sleep, suppressing giggles tends to make that difficult though. Cas just stared for a moment, bewildered as to how Dean managed to fall off the bed, “Are you okay, Dean?” he asked, concerned, “Yeah, fine.” Dean grumbled form the floor before crawling back onto the bed. 

Dean didn't flip his shit when Cas wrapped his arm around his waist this time. He was too tired to fight it and explain to the angel personal space. Again. That’s his story and he’s sticking to it. He definitely didn't find it comforting or endearing the way cas’ other arm slid under his waist and the angels hands met on his stomach, or the warm breath form were the angels head nuzzled into his neck, or the way their legs tangled together and especially how his back was flush with the angels front, effectively making him the little spoon, nope, not comforting at all. Dean gave a contented sigh and snuggled in a little closer, he closed his eyes getting ready for that he had no doubt would be the first restful night’s sleep in a while, several undisturbed minutes passed that way.

Dean’s eyes flew wide open at the load sneeze and sudden wetness on his upper back and neck. Sam almost chocked on the air, he was laughing so hard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean make the angle bathe, and Sam brings a gift.

Dean woke up pleasantly content and well rested, with his angel wrapped around him like some kind of octopus, and his brother sleeping peacefully in the next bed. He felt like everything was falling into place nicely and, for once, was looking forward to the day.

Said clingy angelic octopus chose that moment to snap him out of his little fantasies.

Cas sniffled loudly and coughed into Dean’s neck, nicely covering the hunter in snot and spit. That’s great, just… great. “Oh, gross, no, Cas. Get off me, you’re gross.” He said and did his best to wriggle out of the angelic death grip. Cas groaned and tightened his grip then nuzzled in closer; Dean could actually feel the snot dripping down his back to the bed.  
“Caaass, get off me, you’re covering me in angel snot!” he whined in his most manly voice.

“But Deeaan, I like covering you in angel snot.” Cas said mockingly, and okay, since when did he have a sense of humor? But pulled away from the hunter. Dean stood up in haste, “Cas, you’re gross.” He said looking down at the feather ball, “I’m not the one with snot dripping down my back.” Cas said flatly.

“And whose fault do you think that is??” Dean sputtered.

“You need a shower! You smell and you’re covered in snot.” Dean said observantly. “The same could be said of you.” Cas said and looked him in the eye. The little shit. “Wow, Cas. You’re just full of it today aren’t you?” Dean said, completely unamused. “If ‘it’ is snot, then yes.” Cas said as he buried his face into the pillow, Dean stared for a moment before going to shower; he really didn’t need this right now.

When Dean came out of the bathroom Sam was sitting at the edge of his bed snickering at Cas, seriously why is the angel being sick so funny to him? “Sam. Why are you laughing at him now?” Dean sighed, Sam looked mildly offended, like he was within his right to laugh, but didn’t say anything and retreated off to the bathroom. Cas had his face berried into his pillow and the blanket up to his nose, He was shivering slightly and Dean didn’t think it was actually possible to look that pathetic. Dean sighed and grabbed the blanket from Sam’s bed, he lent down to pull it over the feather ball before realizing how badly Cas actually smelled, “You seriously stink dude, and I’m making you take a shower or something after Sam’s done.” He said pulling away from the bed.  
As if on cue, Sam walked out of the bathroom. Cas groaned loudly at the prospect of being forced to get up and curled himself into a ball under the blankets, Dean Stands corrected, now it’s not possible to look more pathetic. “Whoa, Cas, you really need a shower.” Sam said before flopping at the chair by the small table. Cas groaned again. “Told you, man.” Dean said smugly. Cas pulled the blankets off and sat up in a surprisingly graceful movement, “No.” he said and pulled the blankets back over himself and snuggled back in. “That was a lot of effort for nothing.” Sam snickered.

Dean pulled the blankets off and tossed then to the floor, Cas hissed. Actually fucking hissed, like a damned cat. “The fuck…?” Dean said, bemused. “Okay, that’s it.” Sam said and started pulling the angels leg, “Dean, give me a hand,” Sam said as the angel kicked at him and hugged his pillow tighter. Dean grabbed the other leg and together they pulled Cas off the bed. Cas groaned and briefly considered crawling under the bed before deciding he’d just sleep on the floor. “Dammit Cas, you’re missing the point,” Dean sighed “come on, man.” He tried. Sam was busy trying to wrestle the pillow out Cas’ hands, “Come on Cas, Why don’t you take a bath? I’m sure you’ll feel better after.” Sam tried, and somehow managed to yank the pillow free form the angel. “I… don’t know how…” Cas said, unsure of himself and looking honestly conflicted and confused. “Dean will help you.” Sam jumped in before Dean could say anything.

The fucker.

And god dammit, Cas looked so hopeful. “Yeah Cas, me and Sam will help you.” Dean said, he’s not going to help a grown man take a bath; not alone at least. Oh no, Sam’s helping bathe the angel. Sam shot his brother his best bitch face, “Come on Cas.” Sam sighed as he grabbed the angels arm and started dragging him to the bathroom.

Somehow Dean got angel undressing duties, while Sam ran a bath.

“No, just…come on Cas…” he said as he tried to pull Cas’ shirt off, who had somehow managed to get himself tangled in it. “Dammit Cas, stop struggling!” He said as he tried to get the angels arm out of the neck hole, and got smacked in the face for his efforts, “You’re making this harder than it has to be…” He got kicked in the shin that time.  
“Dammit Cas! Hold still!”

“But Dean…” Cas accidentally smacked the hunter again, “I’m trying…”

Sam joined the battle and yanked the angels arm though the bottom and quickly pulled Cas’ head through the neck hole, Cas struggled and nearly knocked the moose into the tub. “Put your arms up.” Sam instructed, Cas managed to smack Sam in the side of the head while doing so, earning a laugh form Dean. “Jesus, it’s like dealing with a child…” Sam said and tossed the shirt in the hamper “I am not a child, Sam.” Cas said as threateningly as a half-naked man with shot running form his nose could.

It’s a fucking miracle that no one ended up with a bloody nose when getting Cas’ pants off, Cas included.

“Okay there, now get in the water!” Dean said and pushed the feather ball toward the bathtub. Cas stepped into the water and just stood there, looking to the brothers for further instructions. Dean sighed and Sam just snickered. “Okay, now sit down.” Sam bit off a giggle. “Yep, just like that.” Dean said as the angel lowered himself into the water, which promptly overflowed into the floor. Cas looked horrified at the water, like it had just sprung to life and attacked him. Dean sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose “Your fault, Sam.” He glared at his chucking brother. He was really glad he chose to take his shoes off beforehand.

Dean kneeled down beside the tub, putting him eye level with the angel. “Hello, Dean.” Cas said like it was the most natural thing in the world, Dean stared at him for a moment before mumbling “Hi, Cas.” and shoving a rag into his face.

Sam sat scrunched up beside Dean and dumped a cup of water over Cas’ head. Cas looked at Sam with the confused face of tilty-headedness, Sam smiled and grabbed the shampoo, he barely managed to pop the cap before the angel got a funny look of his face. “What’s wron-“Sam started but was cut off by a sneeze. Right in his face. The angel, the very sick angel, just sneezed in his face. Cas looked almost as horrified as Sam did. “Oh, gross...” Sam said, still staring at the angel “Oh god… Dean, I’m going to go pick up some medicine.” Sam said before standing up and nearly running out of the bathroom, there was a slam to the door a few seconds later.

“…drama queen…” Dean said after his brother.

He was alone with the angel now; Sam just left him to finish bathing Cas alone. He sighed and grabbed the shampoo that was now laying forgotten on the floor were Sam had dropped it in his haste to get up.

Dammit.

Dean poured some in his hands before bringing them to Cas’ hair. He gently massaged the soap into the angels’ scalp, which earned him a content sigh from the man, Cas closed his eyes closed and looked unnaturally happy with the situation.  
“You better not be enjoying this.” Dean sighed but there was a small smile tugging at his lips.

Cas moaned and things very nearly got awkward.

 

When Sam returned Dean was lounging on the bed with Cas and his bundle of blankets curled at his side, watching T.V., it was so adorable Sam thought he might puke; instead he just pulled out his phone and snapped a picture, yay for blackmail!

He really should have expected the pillow to the face.

Sam sat by the little round table by the widow and dug into the bag he was carrying for the medicine he just bought, Dean shot him a ‘seriously?’ look but went back to cuddling with his angel; Sam took a large swig of the Tylenol and set it on the table, “Want some, Cas?” he asked and picked up the bottle from the table to offer it to Cas. “No, thank you, Sam.” The angel replied. Dean looked at him, “Cas, if you don’t take anything you won’t get better.” Dean said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, “I will get better with time, Dean. “ Cas said, “I hope.” He added after a moment, unsure, he was an angel after all, he shouldn’t be sick at all.  
“Cas, just take some. It’ll help, just… it can’t hurt.” Dean said and took the offered bottle from Sam. “Dean, I don’t want to.” Cas said as he turned his nose up at the bottle containing red-ish liquid in Dean’s hand. Dean ignored the protest and opened the cap, poring some into the plastic shot glass that came with it, “Just take this.” He instructed and shoved the small cup into the angel’s hands. Cas sniffed at it, “It smells vile.” He said staring at the medicine like it might eat him. “Just drink it.” Sam chimed in, Cas looked at the brothers in turn, and downed the revolting red liquid, he immediately got a funny look on his face, “It tastes considerably worse then I originally predicted.” He said as he looked at the empty shot glass with disgust. “I do not like it.”

“You’re not supposed to like it, its suppose to make you feel better” Sam says

“I still don’t like it.” Cas says dejectedly “I would be content to never have to do that again.”

“Yeah, join the club. No one likes taking medicine.” Dean says blankly and takes the plastic shot glass form Castiel.

Sam remembered something just then, “Oh yeah!” he exclaims suddenly, “Cas, I got you something!” He says with a mix of excitement and amusement that would seem innocent of he wasn't snickering like he was about to pull a joke. The angel burrito sat up from its spot nuzzled into Dean’s side, with a look of infinite wonder and curiosity at the prospect of a gift. Dean tried not to compare him to a child. “Here!” he dug into the plastic bag on the table and pulled out a stuffed bumble bee the size of a small melon, a stuffed fucking bumble bee, “Ta-da!” Sam says and held it up for Cas to see. Castiel looked confused for a split second before his face flipped into looking at the thing like it’s the eighth fucking wonder of the world, “Thank you, Sam.” He said with such innocence and amazement it’s almost sad. Sam handed the bumble bee to Cas, who just stared at it like maybe the damned thing might be god himself, “It’s beautiful.” The angel said and hugged it to his chest like it was as dialect as a new born child and twice as precious. Cas curled into Deans side, resting his head on the hunters chest and continued to hug the bee, Sam and Dean had never seen the angel look so content before, like all he needs in the world is to be cuddled in with his hunter and a stuffed bee and everything will be okay.

Sam didn’t have the heart to tell him he meant it as a joke.


	3. Chapter 3

“Deaaann.” Sam said from his bed, Dean was mildly impressed at how winey Sam’s voice was; he didn’t think it possible to achieve levels like that.

“Sam.” Dean replied flatly, and snuggled into his pillow, not wanting to get up. “Deeaaaannnn.” Sam wined again. Dean huffed and glanced up, “saaaaam.” He blankly mocked; he wasn’t playing this game, no- if Sam wanted something he’d have to ask like a normal person. “Deaan…!” Sam said, muffled by his pillow. Cas shifted next to Dean and groaned, evidently annoyed by the intelligent conversation he and Sam were having. He raised his stuffed bee like he might throw it, but thought better of it and threw a pillow at Sam instead. Dean’s pillow, which he pulled out from under Dean’s head. Sam groaned and berried his face into the bed “Deaann, I think I’m sick…” he huffed and threw the pillow back at Cas, “And tell _your_ angel to stop throwing things at me.” Sam glared as Cas, who did the mature and adult thing and stuck his tongue out at him; Dean felt shame momentary for corrupting the angel so much, not that it wasn’t funny though. “You did good little buddy.” Dean said and patted his angel on the head (angels need constant positive reinforcement), who pushed into the touch like a cat, a sick, gross, adorable cat. “Dean…” Sam wined again and gave Dean his puppy dog eyes “Damn it.” Dean cursed, defeated, “Alright, fine. I’m up, what do you want?” he asked as he untangled himself from the angel, who seemed intent on making it difficult, to stand up “Some soup? And maybe some tissues?” Sam asked innocently “I second that.” Cas raised his hand and berried his face into his pillow. Dean sighed, why was it his job to take care of them?

“Sam.” Dean said, handing a bowl of soup to Cas, who was still cuddling with his dammed bumble bee, looking over at the blob of blanket he assumed was his brother, Sam let out a load snore and Dean realized he fell asleep. Dean has two options here, wake him up and make him eat the soup he went through the effort to make for him, or let him get the rest the needs.

It’s an obvious choice, really.

Dean walked over to Sam’s bed and gently grabbed the blanket, pulling it off the sleeping moose in one soiled movement.

“Sam!” Dean yelled and poked his brother hard in the side of the head. Sam groaned and tried to roll over, getting caught in his own limbs and forced back to where he was. “Sam, I made you some soup. Get up or I’ll give it to Cas.” Cas seemed to like the idea of getting two bowls of soup as opposed to one, he looked over at Dean like he just fucking got down on one knee and proposed marriage to him, all wonder and awe that Dean doesn’t quite know what to do with. Sam glared at his brother, “Alright, alright.” He sighed and sat up to take the soup, “Thanks.” Sam mumbles, “Jerk.” He adds so quietly Dean almost doesn’t hear him, almost. “Bitch.” Dean says as a grin splits his face in two, he ruffles Sam’s hair just to annoy him, which earned him a huff and a glare.

“I like soup.” Cas announces suddenly. Sam and Dean both stop to look at him then at each other before breaking into laughter, Sam immediately realized that, perhaps, that wasn’t the best idea and groaned again, Dean laughed harder and earned a bitch face from his moose of a brother. Sam tossed a wadded up tissue at Dean, Dean stopped laughing and glared at his brother. “Oh right,” Sam cuts in before Dean can protest, “I’m out of tissues.” The moose says innocently and holds up the empty box. “That was the last of them.” Dean said with a frown, they both to turn to look at Cas but to no avail, he doesn’t have any either. “Shit.” Dean sighs “Alright, I’ll go get more. Want anything else while I’m out?” Sam and Cas both shake their heads and Dean grabs his keys and heads out to pick up tissues for his whiny brother.

When Dean comes back Sam is snoring and drooling on his pillow and Cas is lounging on his (Dean’s) bed watching T.V., above the covers, with a bag of gummi bears (the gummi bears Dean had in his bag) he seems to be enjoying. “Cas?” Dean stared, “Hello, Dean.” Cas said as popped another gummi bear into his mouth, Dean was still staring. “You must be feeling better.” Dean said as he walked around to put a box of Kleenex on the nightstand by the sleeping moose. “Yes, much.” Cas replied and held up the bag of gummi bears to Dean “would you like one Dean? They are quite good.” Dean smiled slightly at his angel “Yeah, Cas. I know their good, seeing as they were in my bag.” The hunter said without any hostility. Cas looked guilty before he broke eye contact and tried to hand the bag to Dean “Apologies, Dean.” he said and fiddled with the hem on his (Dean’s) t-shirt. Dean rolled his eyes “I’m not mad Cas. Help yourself.” He said and ruffled Cas’ already chaotic hair, and pushed the bag back toward the dumb struck man. Cas stared at Dean, surprised and mildly confused, before a smile was tugging at his lips and his eyes were full of affection “Thank you, Dean.” He said and put another gummi bear in his mouth. He noticed Dean was still staring at him, a smile on his lips and his eyes full of something Cas couldn’t quite distinguish.

“Would you like to sit with me, Dean?” he asked shyly and patted the spot on the bed beside him. Dean smiled wider “sure.” He shrugged and plopped down next to Cas, they were sitting much closer then was required but neither of them seemed to mind so Dean made himself comfortable and settled in to watch some nature show Cas put on. After a few minutes Cas dropped his head to Dean’s shoulder and made himself comfortable as he nuzzled into Deans neck, Cas sighed contently and snuggled closer to his hunter. Dean smiled and wrapped his arm around Cas and ran his fingers though his hair. Dean paused, realizing what this must look like, he smiled at himself and kissed Cas’ forehead while still playing with his dark hair. He was very grateful Sam was asleep.

“You two are so adorable.” Sam said form the other bed, sounding far too amused for his own good.

God dammit.

“Shut it, Sam.” Dean barked and flipped his little brother off behind Cas’ head. Sam chuckled and rolled over to go back to sleep. Dean and Cas stayed as there were until Cas fell asleep, Dean didn’t have the heart to wake the sleeping angel, and eventually Dean nodded off as well. They were going to be really sore in the morning but Dean couldn’t bring himself to really care.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam woke up with a splitting headache and what felt like Niagara Falls sliding down his throat and coming out his nose. ‘ _Mucus_.’ His brain helpfully supplied. He blinked a few times into the light of the room as the world slowly came into focus. He stopped short and threw a silent bitch face at his older brother and his angel cuddling on the other bed. It was so fucking adorable Sam thought he might puke; oh no wait, he might _actually_ puke anyway. Sam grabbed the trash can by the side of his bed, suddenly grateful Dean had had the forethought to put it close to him, heaving a few times before he glared at his sleeping brother; Cas and Dean were still sickeningly adorable though. And this was probably all their fault to begin with.

 

Dean woke up sore (as expected) and stiff with a drooling Cas  burrowed into his collar- not as expected, but still pleasantly adorable and holy fuck since when did he find a grown man drooling on his neck cute?

“Mm... Uh, D-Dean…!” the angel let out a stuttering yip in his sleep. Dean blushed at the suggestive little sounds coming out of his angels’ mouth.  He smirked down at him ‘ _I wonder what he’s dreaming about? Something good I hope._ ’ he thought to himself, grinning at the possibilities of what Cas might be dreaming about him. ‘ _Wait,_ _angels don’t even dream do they? Or sleep for that matter…._ ’he frowned. Cas wriggled a little and nuzzled his face deeper into Dean’s shoulder; “Mm…” he purred contently into Dean’s neck. Dean flushed and bit his lip. Any thought he had been processing was long gone.

He was so screwed, so completely and utterly screwed. ‘ _If you play your cards right, maybe literally.’_ He tamped that thought down as quickly as it surfaced.

Dean closed his eyes and took a shutting breath in an attempt to calm himself before his body decided to take any more action in response to the cute little noises coming from his feather ball. He smiled nervously and pressed a soft kiss to Cas’ forehead, glancing up over the chaotic mop that was Cas’ hair, he immediately flinched. Sam was staring at him with the raised eyebrows of suspiciousness and a mockingly knowing smile on his stupid, smug face.

“What?” Dean snapped more aggressively and defensive then what was really needed, but hey, the kid had to be used to it by now.

“Nothing, nothing.”  Sam replied innocently, putting his hands up in mock surrender, his voice still slightly nasally from his cold.

Dean shot him a skeptical look, there’s no way Sam’s letting this one drop that easily, no way in hell.

“It’s just…” Yep, here it comes. “You’ve already crossed the lines between platonic and not…” he shrugged, glancing at the stickily adorable scene before him with a slight scowl. Cas’ sleeping head was neatly tucked into Deans neck, his limp arms wrapped protectively around his hunter, Deans cheek resting against Cas’ hair (no one had to know he was just relishing the sent that was all Cas), his arms tightly around the sleeping man’s waist; there legs helplessly tangled together and it was all so genially intimate it made Sam feel a little uncomfortable.

”I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  Dean replied flatly. He knew full well it was a feeble little lie but just didn’t want to give Sam the satisfaction of admitting it how painfully true it was.

Sam quirked an unimpressed eyebrow at him, bitchface#7 firmly in place

“Really?” he said “That’s how you’re gonna play it?”

“Yep.” Dean tightened his arm around Cas, who smiled into Dean’s neck and made a noise of contentment in his throat. Dean didn’t bother trying to hide the affection when he smiled down at his little angel (who was, more than likely, human; but he’d always be Deans angel). Sam just rolled his eyes.

“Jerk.”  Sam mumbled in annoyance, he knew it didn’t sound as genuine as he would have liked, but he was just happy his idiot of a brother found something, or someone, to hold onto. literally.

Dean automatically replied with a “Bitch.”  Being happy for him didn’t mean Sam still didn’t want to smack the ridiculous grin of Dean’s face though.

Cas chuckled into Dean’s neck and both bothers started.

“W-what the? How long have _you_ been awake?”

“Long enough.” He sounded pretty satisfied and Dean may or may not have wanted to kiss the smug look off his pretty little face(Dean was more worried about as to why he just mentally said Cas had a ‘pretty little face’ to be concerned about wanting to kiss him).

Dean shook his head and huffed out a laugh “you little…” Dean contemplated kissing Cas’ forehead but Sam broke him out of his thoughts with a coughing fit. Dean winced at his little brother and made a note to get him some cough drops or something.

“You okay, man?”  He asked after Sam was done attempting to hack up a lung.

“Yeah, yeah. Just some crap in my throat.”

“It’s probably mucus.” Cas provide helpfully, because Sam didn’t know that and wasn’t trying to forget it.

“Yeah…. Thanks…” Sam grimaced. Castiel smiled innocently. Dean grinned with amusement.

Cas straitened from where he was burrowing into Dean’s neck, wincing slightly at the soreness found in his muscles. He glanced at Dean momentary stopping to admire his hunters green eyes before turning his attention to the window, sun filtering into the room though the open blinds. He glanced at the clock and sat up, absently rubbing a hand over the back of his neck. Dean sat up as well, placing his own hands in the small of back and stretching. Dean got up and retreated off to the bathroom. Cas sat starring out the window, it was a nice day, warm and sunny, everything was damp, so it must have rained the night before, and it seemed rather pleasant. Something caught Cas’ attention just then and he bailed off the bed and walked over to the window, watching intently, hands and forehead pressed to the glass. He could feel Sam’s eyes on him but he couldn’t bring himself to notice. Dean walked out of the bathroom; he heard the door click and the sound of footsteps but didn’t turn around. He could feel Sam and Dean both looking at him now.

“Cas.” Dean said, mildly annoyed, but he could hear the fondness under in Dean’s tone.

“Dean, come here, you have to see this.”

“Why? What’s so-“

_“Dean.”_

Dean looked dubious “Cas.” He said, uncertain.

“Dean, come here you have to see this. Dean. _Dean_.”

Dean sighed and walked over and peered out the window “Alright, what’s so damn special?” he tossed his hands up in the air in a huff, apparently not seeing the obvious wonder of the motel parking lot.

“Dean, look.” Cas sounded mildly annoyed but slightly amused, he pointed to a spot on the window. Dean looked at where he was pointing and slowly turned to stare at his angel in incredulous silence.

“Cas.” He said slowly” It’s just a tree frog.”

They both decided to ignore Sam’s laughing behind them.

Cas glared at his hunter, shocked he actually just said that of such a superb creature. He turned his attention back to the little green frog stuck to the outside of their window, staring at its marvels.

 Dean gave an exasperated huff “Cas.” He shook his head affectingly “There’s tons of frogs and shit around here.” He vaguely waved his hand in the direction of the woods to the side of the motel. Cas looked like this was the most imported information he had ever heard.

Castiel calmly stood up and faced Dean “Excuse me, Dean. I have some important angel business to attend to.” Dean was about to object or protest but Cas looked so determined. He walked to the motel room door and went to attend to his ‘angel business’ outside, which hopefully wasn’t as creepy as it sounded.

“He’s going to go play with the tree frogs isn’t he?” Sam seemed greatly amused at this information.

“Probably.” Dean shrugged.  He couldn’t help finding it adorable how enthusiastic the fuzz ball got about such trivial things. An eager set of hands suddenly scooped up the small frog on the window and ran off with it. The brothers couldn’t help but laugh. Sam coughed again and burrowed back into his pillow.

“How you feeling, man?”  Dean watched as Cas disappeared into the woods, hoping he wouldn’t get lost. It’d be really embarrassing if they had to go look for him, funny, but embarrassing.

“Better; still feel like crap, but better.” Sam thought for a moment before adding “thanks.”

Dean smiled slightly “Of course. You want some soup? I bought too much and don’t know what to do with it.”

Sam smiled “Sure.”

An hour and a half later Cas came back inside, he was covered in mud and had his hands behind his back.

“You have fun with your ‘impotent angel business’?”  Dean asked sarcastically, Cas glared at him slightly.

“What have you got there?” Sam asked, noticing his hands behind his back. Cas seemed to hesitate.

“I found you something.” He sounded mildly nervous and Sam didn’t think he’d ever seen him lightly fidget like that before. He smiled shyly and walked over to the side of Sam’s bed.

“Oh?” Sam asked curiously, fighting a grin.

“Yes.” Cas held his clasped hands up to Sam, slowly removing his top hand to show Sam what he had found. A small honey bee flew out of Castiel’s hands and flew toward the hunter. Sam jumped back so far he almost hit his head on the wall. “Oh, shit-“The honey bee landed on his nose, he yipped as it stung him.

“I believe you scared it.” Cas said flatly. He seemed more upset at the loss of the damned honey bee then worried about Sam.

“ _I_ scared _it_??” He scowled at Cas. ”Dean shut up. Stop laughing, it’s not funny.”

“Oh, come on man. It’s a little bit funny.” Dean huffed out between snickers.

“I apologize, Sam. I did not realize you would frighten the bee.”

Sam decided to not look too deep into the apology and take it for what it was worth. “Yeah, its fine. Don’t worry about it.” He placed his hand over his nose. Dean had stopped laughing at least. Well, mostly, he was still snickering a little glancing between Cas and Sam.

“Dean, I found you something as well.” Cas murmured and looked away, blushing slightly. Sam smirked. Any amusement Dean found in Sam’s gift turned to horror of what Cas had found for him “you really didn’t have to…” Dean looked over to Sam with pleading eyes as Cas walked toward him. Sam grinned and gave him thumbs up with the hand that wasn’t over his sore nose. Cas stopped far too close to Dean, no one said anything. Castiel put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small handful of flowers, holding it up to Dean with a blush and a shy smile.

“Flowers?” Dean reddened a little as he stared at Cas “Why are you giving me flowers?”

Cas hesitated “…Is it not customary to give flowers to those who you wish to pursue a… romantic relationship with?” He stared at the floor.

Dean gaped “Romantic…” his face was almost as red as Cas’. Castiel glanced up and met Dean’s eye, two seconds later their lips were mashed together in frenzy, hands grabbing waists and hair.

“What the hell? Dean gets flowers and I get stung by a bee?” Sam glared at the pair.

Dean and Cas pulled apart, resting foreheads together and breathlessly laughed.

“I hate both of you.”  Sam muttered as they went back to eating each other’s face.

 

After that things went back to normal fairly quickly- well mostly normal anyway, except for the whole Dean and Cas being a thing now, and how the ex- angel now hunts and travels with them (it took a week, _a fucking week_ , to admit that he maybe possibly sort of kinda fell). And if he doesn’t have an armful of Dean at all hours of the day and night, he has an armful of small black kitten that he somehow convinced Dean they needed, Sam’s good with it, he likes animals after all. Besides it’s cute as fuck and he doesn’t have to clean up after it. (It made its home in Dean and Cas’ bed along with the stuffed bumble bee Cas insists on sleeping with). They go back to going on hunts and shit; how about that? Sam can’t really complain too much about them being so nauseatingly cute all the time (not that he doesn’t complain, but hey, if he didn’t compline about _something_ he’d go nuts) its honesty been really good for both of them and their happiness, by extension, is Sam’s happiness, so all’s right with the fucked up thing they call a world.

Sam does however, have to put his foot down and announce their getting different motel rooms after he catches them doing unspeakable… _things_ … in his damned bed. No one has any objections.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that's about it... i hope the ending didn't suck to much.


End file.
